


December Wish

by sweetea98



Category: KARA (Band), SISTAR
Genre: F/F, Fluff, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetea98/pseuds/sweetea98
Summary: A Christmas confession that works in Jihyun's favor.





	December Wish

It was warm, and the air was wafted with cinnamon and peppermint it fit the holiday gathering well. The body heat radiating off everyone helped ignore the coldness outside, nine bodies all squished into one apartment room, five strewn across the couch, and four other bodies mingling in the kitchen. The Christmas movie marathon still running in the background but drowned out by the different conversations going on.  
Nicole wasn't the type to stay quiet but when her eyes landed onto her friend she would just stop and drink in the sight of her, so beautiful so charming and cute. 

"So are you going to confess or let another year go by?" The voice startled her thoughts, "I don't know." Her tone was more of a longing whisper, Jihyun could tell her best friend wasn't brave enough to go through with a confession, and it was making her heart lurch seeing her friend so beaten up. 

"She broke up with Joshua literally two months ago...I don't even know if she swings my way, plus I think they'll be getting back together." She said the last part so quietly, only Jihyun knew that she liked woman and maybe that's the only person she would tell.

"Maybe I should, give up?" Jihyun looked at Nicole she couldn't think of anything to say.  
The party was coming to an end, everyone trickling out one by one and Jiyoung leaving with Joshua though they ended their relationship it ended on good terms, they seemed like they were most likely getting back together. 

Nicole had started collecting any trash while Jihyun continued to stay on the couch watching her friend collect. "You're not heading home?" Nicole asked after they finished another movie, Jihyun noticed her eyes shift to the window noticing how the snow was falling rapidly, "maybe you shouldn't drive in this weather...just stay over."  
They continued to ramble about everything and nothing, without realizing Nicole snuggled into Jihyun's side the warmth faded away when everyone left noticing the coldness seeping in she draped the throw blanket over Nicole and watched the movie flash on the screen not understanding what was going on, while her friend continued to use her as a pillow.

As much as she wanted to stay like this she couldn't, Nicole eventually woke up yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Seungyeon is staying over at her parent’s place so you can sleep in her bed, she wouldn't mind." She hummed her arm was getting a little numb from this position. "I need to give you some clothes to change into, jeans won't be comfortable to wear to sleep," Nicole slipped her hand into Jihyun's pulling her towards her room. 

She saw the mistletoe that Nicole most likely put up as a decoration for fun but if Jihyun knew the tradition well enough and she knew that maybe it won't be such a bad tradition she halted her steps. "It's a mistletoe..." Her voice was raspy, she wasn't sure if it was the eggnog, but she certainly knew that Nicole had clearly added too much Bailey's into the classic holiday drink. 

She leaned down giving a quick peck to her friend’s cheek, she still had some sense. She could see how flustered her tiny friend was getting, how her face turned red and her palm was getting sweaty suddenly. Nicole stumbled into her room grabbing some change of clothes and shoving it into Jihyun's arms and pushing her way past Jihyun and towards the kitchen. 

She let out a chuckle, she knew Nicole liked Jiyoung, but it didn't really stop herself from falling for Nicole, she didn't want another year to pass by without her knowing. "So I guess it's time to sleep," Nicole looked back noticing she was caught munching on another sugar cookie. "I was making you some hot chocolate though..." She mumbled pointing to the stove. She was absolutely adorable, her strides came to a stop as she wrapped her arms around the petite frame. 

"I guess a cup of hot chocolate doesn't sound so bad." She mumbled quietly resting her chin on top of Nicole's head. 

"Jihyun, do you like anyone?" Nicole asked quietly holding the mug to her lips, the question made her raise her eyebrows. 

"Maybe?" She said before curling her fingers around the mug, "you would tell me if you did right?" She nodded hesitantly, in that moment she wanted spill out her confession. She placed another kiss on Nicole's cheek just because, she could see Nicole turn red but never said anything against it, she said it was a cute gesture before. They exchanged goodnight's and headed off to their separate rooms. 

\---

"Morning sleepy head," she saw Nicole draped with a oversized sweater paired with sweats. Walking closer she was hit with a sweet smell, pancakes she noted from the stacks. "I checked the news and they said that it's not a smart idea to go on the roads right now." Nicole handed her a plate and pointed at the honey on the table.  
She nodded take light steps to the table, Nicole following closely behind. 

"Was it cold last night for you?" Nicole clasped her hand around Jihyun's and the coldness startled Nicole. "I'm just naturally always colder..." She sheepishly stated. 

Nicole worked on her essay, while humming to music while Jihyun was finishing her composition, so immersed Nicole didn't realise the gaze Jihyun had fixated on Nicole. 

"Hmm your song about love?" Nicole asked making Jihyun startle, she nodded. "It's a some kind of relationship..." Nicole smiled, peeking through her bang mischievously, "can you sing a bit of it?" She couldn't refuse, playing the instrumental she happily nodded singing the song. 

"I like you're voice it's so nice..." She felt flustered but happy, she felt so at home with Nicole she was happy.  
"I like you," she wanted to smack herself, she couldn't even blame the eggnog this time. "I like you too silly." She smiled at how oblivious Nicole was. 

She reached out hesitantly, "I like you more than a friend, Nicole." The shock that marred Nicole's face made her laugh it felt nice to let her know, she was pulling her hand away to be stopped. 

"You like me?" 

"I know you liked Jiyoung but maybe you could give me a chance?" She asked with all confidence she had.  
Her face lifted to see Nicole reach over and plant a kiss on her lips. "I think I was over Jiyoung for awhile now...and I would like to try this out. Plus, I already think you got the, me liking you part down." She felt her face go hot but she couldn't help but place a bunch of more kisses onto Nicole's face, but finally placing one onto her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something, definitely not edited but I hope it's not too bad.


End file.
